This Was All Wishful Thinking
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: MiniFic! Hermione finds out Draco has been cheating on her with Astoria and exacts her revenge. Non-magical A/U. Baseball bats, Ferraris and a Draco that knows he's imperfect ensue. Now a two-shot. Second chapter is based a year after her confrontation with Astoria. Hermione stands up for herself and keeps a promise to herself but at what cost? I own nothing! OOC Hermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No magic, just baseball bats and Taking Back Sunday. I don't own Harry Potter or Taking Back Sunday so don't sue me.

Please R&R!

Hermione was pacing around her flat listening to loud muggle music thinking back to her last encounter with her on-again off-again boyfriend Draco Malfoy. The music rung in her ears and the beginning of song played into her thoughts of Draco's latest transgression…

_**Your lipstick, his collar... don't bother angel **_

_**I know exactly what goes on…**_

He'd been out with Astoria Greengrass again and this time she didn't think she could stand it. The signs had been so obvious she'd just had her love goggles glued on so firmly she didn't want to acknowledge that Draco wasn't paying her as much attention as he used to.

He used to be so sweet, bringing her flowers everyday at work and picking her up in his Ferrari and letting her drive them home to Wiltshire.

That was no more. She knew who he was taking for rides in his Ferrari. She knew why he took the reigns back at the office when he hadn't for years.

Sure they had their fair share of spats but that was their nature. One thing was for damn sure though she loved him with all her heart and she knew her place was by his side. No haughty bitch would replace her.

Taking Back Sunday's lyrics panged at her heart because they were so true… Astoria didn't love him she was a fortune hunter and needed a suitable husband. She was rotten to the core.

_**Why can't I feel anything **_

_**From anyone other than you? **_

_**And all of this was all your fault **_

_**And all of this **_

_**I stay jealous **_

_**I stay wrecked and jealous for this, **_

_**For this simple reason **_

_**I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life **_

_**She'll destroy us all before she's through, **_

_**And find a way to blame somebody else!**_

Hermione wasn't willing to be with his cheating ass but she was willing to show him the lengths she'd go to prove that Astoria was nothing but a Vampire. She couldn't care less what the consequences. All she saw was red. Draco had been good to her for many years and she couldn't see what he saw in Astoria Greengrass.

She went to her local sporting goods store and bought a baseball bat. She was so angry she couldn't think clearly. She cut people off in traffic with the Mercedes Draco had bought her about a year ago.

She still had her favorite band blaring in the car but she'd changed the song and put it on repeat. Make Damn Sure was playing at an ear splitting level from her Mercedes when she pulled up to Malfoy Manor.

She sat in her car and turned down the stereo momentarily so she could call Draco.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Hermione? Is that your car I see in the driveway?" _

"_Yes it is Draco. Come outside with her I'd like to have a chat with your mistress."_

_Draco gaped at the accusation but knew Hermione's temper was not something to toy with. Astoria was sitting in the next room reading a fashion magazine as long as he didn't tell her why they were going outside he'd get her outside successfully._

"_Fine. Just don't be rash I'm sure we can work this out you know I love you sweetheart." _

_Hermione hung up._

She got out of her car just as her favorite part of Make Damn Sure was coming on…she turned up the volume and left her door open so she could hear it. It would embolden her to do her worst.

_**I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave**_

_**No, you won't ever get too far from me**_

_**You won't ever get too far from me**_

_**I'm gonna make damn sure…**_

Astoria came prancing out on Draco's arm, Draco looked like he knew what Hermione was up to because he held Astoria back as soon as he saw Hermione fast approaching with the Louisville Slugger.

Astoria didn't see Hermione coming and wrenched herself out of Draco's grip just in time for the baseball bat to hit her square in the stomach.

"YOU STUPID SELFISH BITCH! I KNOW A FORTUNE HUNTER WHEN I SEE ONE!" Hermione screeched dropping the bat and using her fists to give Astoria a shiner.

Astoria was a worthy opponent however. She got up off the ground and landed a right hook straight to Hermione's jaw.

Astoria shouted right back at Hermione "AND I KNOW A POOR FUCKING CHURCH MOUSE WHEN I SEE ONE YOU STUPID BINT!"

Hermione gasped in pain but gave just as good as she got. She aimed a jab for straight between Astoria's eyes and hit her mark with explosive precision. Astoria stumbled backward and feel to the ground.

To Hermione's great surprise Draco didn't rush to her, he simply stared at Hermione in awe, in terror, agape with surprise.

She was the first to speak over her car stereo.

"I think I've made my point clear Draco. You can have me or you can have this piece of trash. You have thirty seconds to respond…"

Draco's mind was reeling, his longtime girlfriend had just assaulted a woman because she had found out about his mistress of about three weeks. What was a man to do…?

"Really Hermione it's your choice I fucked up bad. I love you and I'll grovel for your forgiveness. I know what I did was selfish and wrong. You know how it goes," he said a small smile on his face, "I'm an addict for dramatics, I confuse the two for love."

Hermione wasn't convinced until he mentioned her favorite Taking Back Sunday line of all time. He remembered. She repeated it back to him after turning off her car with the key fob, "I'm an addict for dramatics, I confuse the two for love, you can tell me don't beg…"

"But I'd beg anyway Hermione. Let me take you out for dinner let's forget this ever happened. I'm a prick and you know it. I make mistakes and I know I'll hurt you in the future but I know one thing I'll always want to be there for you."

Hermione was beginning to see that he meant what he was saying… he would hurt her in the future. He'd forget their anniversary, he'd stay late at the office and he'd say shitty things to her but at the core of it he was a Malfoy and that's what Malfoys do. It was either love him as he was right now right here or leave him.

"Just try not to be too much of a prick Draco or you'll end up like Astoria." Hermione said looking down at Astoria's still body on the concrete of the Manor's driveway.

"What do you say to a ride in the Ferrari? I'll let you drive." Draco said grinning, he knew that was a good way to get into Hermione's good graces.

She just smiled at him and held her hand out for the keys which he gladly handed to her.

"What about Astoria?" Hermione asked

"Just don't run over her fortune hunting ass when you speed out of here ok sweetie?"

"Oh don't you sweet talk me like that mister. You're still sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight." Draco gave her a seductive look and said "We'll see about that."

They got into the Ferrari and drove off into the sunset with Make Damn Sure bumping from the Ferrari's stereo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I couldn't get this plot bunny to stop kicking me! It's also related to my personal life on some basis. I _may have_ gone after one of my ex's mistress' with a baseball bat when I was 17 (*cackles evilly*). I've been listening to a bit too much TBS too. Once again I don't own HP, that honor belongs to JKR and Taking Back Sunday doesn't belong to me either (unfortunately). Oh and I don't own Brand New either.

As I mentioned above this fic is more or less related to _my_ personal life and I wrote it while I was reminiscing about something that happened about 2 years ago now. If you don't like it you don't need to leave a nasty review. That's what that red X is for at the top of your screen is for.

**One Year Later**

Hermione was pacing around Draco's study. He was late coming home from the office again. It was the third night this week. She knew he was an imperfect man but she also knew she could be hard to love as well. She had a sharp tongue and regularly put Draco in his place…but it was happening again.

This time she had a ring on her finger though; she was in line to be the next Lady Malfoy. She tried to put it in the back of her mind, Draco had a big project at work he was dealing with. Malfoy Industries was multibillion dollar enterprise that handled banking all around the globe and Draco was the chair of the Board of the Directors.

He'd met her for lunch today and he'd said he'd be home late but it was fast approaching eight o'clock and she was sure he hadn't meant _this late._

Could he be up to his old tricks? She tried to dispel the thought from her mind but it sat there and nagged at her. No, he hadn't come home looking disheveled or come home in the middle of the night. He'd proposed to her three months ago and the wedding plans were going along nicely. As an engagement present he'd bought her, her own Ferrari that she'd nearly refused to accept. Such was the life of a woman engaged to wealthiest wizard in Great Brittan though.

Finally she heard the front door open downstairs and she rushed down to greet him. He worked such long days and she felt like some days she hardly saw him until they climbed into bed.

He stumbled through the door, apparently drunk and Hermione reached out to steady him.

"Draco what have you been up to?! I was beginning to worry!" Hermione said looking concerned at her future husband.

"Fucking rough day at work." He slurred, he reeked of scotch and he had lipstick stains on his collar. If the stench of scotch wasn't so pervasive she would've bet that that she could smell some broad's expensive perfume on him.

"So rough that you had to go to the strip club?" Hermione said icily.

He looked sheepishly up at her and said, "You know last year when I said I wasn't perfect and that I'd hurt you and forget our anniversary and do shitty things and say shitty things? Well I did something fucked up tonight and I don't expect you'll be forgiving me soon."

Draco found the remote to the stereo he'd bought a few years back when he'd first started seeing Hermione and her passion for music had driven him to buy a state-of-the-art surround sound system. He put on her favorite Taking Back Sunday and let "This Photograph is Proof" play… Hermione massaged her temples.

_**Well, I'll wait till you listen,**_

_**I wont say a word. **_

_**To follow your instincts, **_

_**Just never worked for me, **_

_**You're silent but strong, yeah, I'm playing that card **_

_**And you're noticing nothing again.**_

Hermione sighed and said, "Spill." Draco looked cautious but knew if he had any chance of forgiveness honesty was the best policy.

"Blaise and Theo wanted to go to the strip club after work and I _foolishly_ agreed. They kept buying the drinks so I lost count and got smashed, as you can see. I had a run in with one of the…dancers."

"And what kind of run in would that be? The kind where you spill your drink on her or the kind where you unzip your trousers for her?" Hermione snarled.

"The latter I'm afraid. I was gone out of my head. I only came home now because I was a little more sober."

Hermione stood up, changed the song to "Liar" slapped Draco in the face and said, "Do you remember what I promised you? That if you ever put your hands on another woman I'd be out of your life so fast it would make your head spin?"

Draco sighed and nodded his head. He knew this was it. She was going to leave him for good, the woman who he wanted to marry, to carry out the rest of his days with.

"I'm an addict for dramatics and I may confuse the two for love but this isn't dramatics Draco. It's plain cheating. You can find your way to the guest bedroom by yourself. I'll let you know in the morning whether or not we're still getting married," she began to tear up and a single tear escaped her, "I've given you so many chances. We've been together since we were seventeen why am I not enough for you?" With that she stormed off to the master bedroom and Draco curled up on the couch thinking of what she'd said.

She loved him more than he could ever possibly show that he loved her. He could buy her cars, take her on trips to exotic places but when it came to the day-to-day shows of affection he lacked the ability to show he meant those three very important words. She still agreed to marry him though, surely that must count for something he thought to himself.

He changed the song back to "This Photograph is Proof" he knew a photographer had caught him with the skimpy blonde inside the strip club and it would be front page news tomorrow. He'd face issues at work and Hermione would surely leave him.

He felt like he was sinking into the depths of a bottomless pit. When the song changed Brand New came on and he remembered this was the mix tape Hermione had made for him when they had their second anniversary. Of course he'd forgotten but she hadn't. She said all the songs on it reminded her of him. He'd have to agree with her especially now…

_**Your tongue is a rudder.**_

_**It steers the whole ship.**_

_**Sends your words past your lips or keeps them safe behind your teeth.**_

_**But the wrong words will strand you,**_

_**Come off course while you sleep.**_

_**Sweep your boat out to sea or dashed to bits on the reef.**_

He fell asleep to Hermione's mix tape and in the morning he woke up to her beautiful diamond ring on the coffee table with a note that simply said…

**Draco,**

**I love you. I only hope you can find someone who will love you as much as I have loved you. The Ferrari is in your garage. It didn't feel right keeping it. Please understand I'm doing this so you can find someone who will make you happy since I obviously couldn't. **

**I'll always love you. **

**Hermione**

As Draco finished reading the note an anguished sob escaped his lips. Hermione was the only one who had ever made him happy and one night's indiscretion had lost him the one woman who could love him for the monster he was.

-X-

Draco subsequently handed over his position as Chair of the Board to his Friend Blaise Zabini and never married. Every year on his and Hermione's anniversary he sent her two-dozen roses with a note that said, "Only you made me truly happy- DM"

-X-

Hermione didn't date for a long time and thought often of Draco. She married a man she met at her office several years later but had many affairs. When she cheated on her husband she imagined her lovers were Draco. She never had an affair with anyone who didn't resemble Draco.

Every year when Draco would send her flowers she would send him another small gift with a note attached that said, "I still love you even if it can only be from afar –HG"

_**The End **_

a


End file.
